Alliance de Commune
“Have you awaken? Hear that Freedom is ringing!” - one of the anthems of the Freedom Revolution by an anonymous writer. Alliance de Commune, or Alliance Of Commune (AOC) is a political union that composed of autonomous communes, syndicate, corporations in Europe, South America and the Earth's poles. AOC basically inherited arsenal and weapons of the Allies. High-tech weaponry system, air-superiority ,and high mobility are the symbolic tactics of Commune Forces. History Revolution It is hard to say how traditional Europe nations transit to decentralized communities. But the fact is that the so-called Freedom Revolution reshaped our known world. In AW 15, European Union kidnapped by Future-tech for more than ten years had become a superstate where the wealth gap was astonishingly widening and the free market was highly monopolized. To avoid possible recession and unrest, the council was planning to pass a bill that allows the governments of member states to break up big tech. However, before the day when the Council member was about to read the bill, the President who had been doubted to be corrupted unexpectedly rejected it. Several days later, a group of radical anarchists set fire to the parliment building in France and ignited an unprecedented grand revolution. With the commuism threat from the East and tsolated America to the west, at the time when people's free choices were restricted by monopoly, the revolutionaries could only rely on their respective communities to struggle. A lot of ideas emerged and faded during the movement. The most radical activists demanded that they were about to build a stateless society where everym an will be a king, others mostly accepted that more direct and transparent democracy should be installed in the new society. Large scale demonstrations sweeping all over the continent for almost five years. Due to the the Future-Tech and other monopoly's infiltration, the government was totally shut down till the Future-Tech sent its private military troops in order to quell the protest, which further triggered a civil war in France. Finally, with the unstoppable flame of Notre Dame Cathedral and the fall of Reichstag, an imperfect but acceptable union came into being and restore the order of Europe. In Western Europe, French Commune was established. Hundreds of cities in Germany and Low Countries formed an Autonomy Confederation. In Northern Europe, the most radical revolutionaries captured the last bastion of the Allies in Iceland and founded the Norse Union, a voluntary military cooperation that aims to protect Europe from the Commonwealth Of Sovereignty. Technologies Thanks to Future-Tech which had been broken up into 29 cooperations, AOC basically masters the most advanced technologies. Recently, there is even an increasing concern from some critics, worrying that the Norse Union is overusing and developing the technologies which are far beyond the basic needs for Union Security. Freyja Projekt The unconfirmed intelligence shows that AOC is researching Psychic Power of human being in sthe name of "Freyja Projekt". Some leaked files indirectly prove that the Norse Union has "produced" a batch of so-called "Synthetic Body", but few are survived. The Universities Autonomy Confederation, a leading power concerning this event, openly claimed that "everything is going on by absolute democracy process." Chronos Recently, some regions are anomalously covered by continuous thundercloud. It is reported that some pilots had seen a giant airship with obvious AOC symbol flying in those clouds. And a lot of abnormal phenomena such as are reported in relating areas. According to the unconfirmed intelligence, the roese Union is trying to build a mobile version of Sigma Harmonizer named Chronos. If it is true, the military advantage that COS takes pride in will be no longer exist once the machine finished. Military At present, militia serving for all communes and autonomy states are the bulks of Alliance armed forces, as the professional army and mercenary are viewed as "the main threat to the Civil Society". However, due to the noticeable menace from the East, the Alliance Council still decided to form an unified army witha much smaller scale than militia troops. And that is the Continental Army, which is made up of veterans, volunteer,s and conscripts. With about 300,000 men at military service, most of the members of AOC acknowledge that the Continental Army is the key to keepthe peace. The other is the Norse Union, an enthusiastic and aggressive organization that is attracting more and more people. In Norse Union, every citizen is required to enlist in the militia for at least four months. As the tension between AOC and the Commonwealth is rapidly growing, more and more youngsters believe that it is better to make the first move and eliminate the Commonwealth once for all. It is also the reason why the Norse Union has the second highest military expenditures (10% less than COS) in the world. The arms race with the Commonwealth makes AOC develop more powerful equipment to deal with the possible threat. Individual Armour Suit, microwave weapon, various spacecrafts and other weapons with advanced technologies are put to use. Politics La Commune is composed of very sophisticated and numerous political entities - from Anarchist Communes, Worker cooperatives to autonomy states and military cooperations. So it is difficult to precisely summarize the respective institution. In French Commune, worker cooperatives and trade unions are the basic unit for the public election. In Norse Union, a seven-member council elected by all citizens is leading the military affair, while other social affairs are "fully handed back to the Citoyens". Arsenal Structures * Cold Fusion Reactor * Armour Assembly Factory * Gravity Stabilizer * Crane * Outpost * Barracks * R&D Facility * Chronosphere Vehicles * Prospector * Guardian Tank * Multirole IFV * Riptide ACV * Hydra * Mirage Mk II * Pacifier Infantry * Nano Buzzer * Ranger * Enforcer * Sniper * Spy * Cryo Legionnaire * Commando Aircraft * Orca * Apollo II * Cryo VTOL Aircraft * Archangel * Kodiak * Chronos * Neuron Navy * Littoral Combat Dolphin * Orcinus Orca Category:Factions